Sir Milheim
OCL: 200 Miles was born to a big family in a small noble estate, Milheim Manor south-east of Station Square which looks over a small village of the same name, It sits in a small open space within the forest, rather deep in the forest. It started out as a small colony 200 years ago for people of Station Square that wanted to flee the troubles they had in the city, These were usually criminals and victims of corrupt politics. During that time, A lot of similar villages were founded but it is one of the only that remained standing. Today it hasn't changed much, people and villagers still act like the people did 150 years ago but is well aware of technological advancements thanks to the City to the north. However, other than adopting limited use of Pistols and Rifles, they had limited or no further contact with the outside world and preferred to stick to their traditions. Since the last 10 years it has been having a lot of trouble with Forest Bandits, mainly the descendants of the Native Wolf Clans that have been at war with the Colonials ever since it was founded by Raylan Milheim, an explorer of certain renown, about 200 years ago. The Wolf Clans were not happy when the strangers from Station Square expanded into their territory. And the stubborn Colonials refused to go back, in fear of being persecuted again. During the first two generations of the new Noble Estate it has been at war with Native Clans of the Forest. Miles grew up well educated and sophisticated, but his passion was in Combat Training that comes with becoming a knight, he excelled in learning how to wield a sword and shield, as well as a semi-heavy firearm. Growing up in the village, he was the most popular among the villagers as he did not look down upon them like the rest of his family, he showed respect to the subjects and stood in the thick of battle whenever the bandits from the forest attacked the Village. Raised seeing Wolves almost exclusively as his enemies, he harbors a grudge against them. He eventually set out to see the world after he felt that the Village could stand on its own as long as it was ran by his mother and older brother. His full name is Sir Miles Surlon Milheim and he has 2 Brothers, Older Brother Sir Maxwell Milheim, who is 26 years old, younger, yet to be knighted Cailen Milheim, who is 15 years old and also an older Sister, Elizabeth Milheim, who is married to a rich noble of a befriended estate far to the north. When Cailen isn't needed at the estate, he spends time with Miles in the village. Though he's a bit more arrogant than him. It is a known fact that the Milheim Estate is linked to Miland Return to Station Square After Galen's operation was twarted by Kylo, Sakuro, Aedan and the others, they promptly changed their base of operations to Station Square, waiting for Miland's inevitable second move. Aedan found that he was out of place in the technologically advanced city. And traveled back to the north, to Miland. http://images.wikia.com/furcsonic/images/0/09/Milander_in_Station_Square.jpgAedan in Station SquareAdded by Milheim